Life and Love
by Jedeye13
Summary: A cliche. Yeah I know it has been done before but it's my first try at one so here goes an Aeris Ressurection story. I might even drop in. OH NO DON'T READ IT


Life and Love  
  
"He's happy without me. I don't know why I thought he would be sad. I mean he grew up with her. They have a history and we have nothing. By my love," the beautiful girl thought as she saw her beloved with her friend.  
  
"Tifa get down," he said quietly while looking at something in the trees.   
  
"Why Cloud?" she aksed with a shaky voice.   
  
"Becasue there's someone in the tree," the man said explaining to himself.   
  
He was right to. I was in the tree but not for what you might expect. I was sleeping and I had just waken up. I always sleep in the trees. So peaceful and calm. The blonde man had a sword. A very big sword.   
  
"Get out of the tree and face us," he yelled.   
  
I quietly jumped down from the tree and started to walk away. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone.   
"Where are you going?" the girl asked.   
  
"Away," I replied vaguely.   
  
"Cloud do something. He might be a spy or worse a Turk," the girl told the man.   
  
"I want to talk to you," he replied. I decided against my better judgement to go and talk to the man.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked as I approached the duo.   
  
"Jed Falco," I replied.   
  
"What where you doing in that tree Jed?" the girl asked.   
  
"Not that it is any of your concern, I was sleeping." I said without any hint of emmotion. "Now that you both know my name and what I was doing, May I leave or do you still request my prescence?" I said not wanting to talk.   
  
"Well I guess you can leave," the blonde man said.   
  
Without a word I left. Never looking back. Then a something inside of me told me to stay. I wanted to ignore it but if there was any chance of me finding something out from them then I had to take it. I turned around, pulling off a locket I had around my neck, and asked "Have you seen this girl? Her name is Aeris"   
  
Two mouth's dropped to the floor when I asked those two. Either they know something or they are really stange. I'm hoping on they know something.   
  
"Where did you get that from? Tell me now!" he shouted at me.   
  
"My mother gave it to me. This is my sister. Why do you know her?" I asked hoping that they knew something about my sister.   
  
"You're a damn liar. Aeris didn't have any siblings. If she did I think she would have told us. Now I'm going to ask again where did you get that from," he said staring at me with rage. This is going no where fast.   
  
"Like I said my mother gave it to me. Why has something happened to her? Is she okay? Tell me. I need to know," I asked with fear on what might have happened. The two just looked at each other and their demanor quickly changed.  
  
"She died about three months ago," the girl responded with hurt in her eyes.   
  
"I always knew but I never wanted to believe it. Thank you for telling me. Now I guess I'll never know about my past," with that I walked away.   
  
"No wait I think we may be able to help. My name is Cloud and hers is Tifa. Come with us and we'll try to help you," the man Cloud replied. I nodded and followed them to some Villa in Costa Del Sol.I walked in and they motioned me to sit down and I did.   
  
"So how is it that she never mentioned you to us," Cloud asked with intense curiousity.   
  
"She doesn't know I even exist" I said feeling a little shame that I didn't even know my own sister. "I'm her older brother. My mother, Ifalna, gave me this before she was taken away," I said showing them some sort of key to a house. "I don't know who my father is but I lived in Junon until I was about 17 and then left to find her. I heard that she once lived in Icicle Inn for a period of time. I traveled there and found her old home. The key she gave me was to the house. I walked in and saw some tapes on a table. I put them in and saw my kid sis for the first time in my life. After about a couple of days of being there, I left in search of finding both of them. Before I left I found this locket that had a picture of myself and Aeris. From then on I was determined to find them, but now I know it's helpless," I explained to them the tragic events of my life.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Tifa said.   
  
"Why should you be sorry it's not your fault this happened. This is just life. I just wish I had gotten to know her before she left," I replied.   
  
"Both of us had the honor of knowing Aeris and I personally would not trade one second of it for anything," Cloud responded.   
  
"Did she talk to any of you about any legend about the Cetra?" I asked remembering a story my mother used to tell me when I she was still with me.   
  
"No but then again she might have mentioned it and I don't remember. What was it about?" Cloud asked.   
"I'll tell it to you instead. A long time ago there was a couple who were in love with each other. Their names were Anne and Nathan. One day one Anne past away and Nathan was heart broken over her death. He couldn't bear to be away from her. Their love for other was so powerful that the planet brought her back. When they died, the planet created two materias, Love and Life. Love and Life would only appear if a love as strong as theirs was felt by two people again. A miracle would happen and the one lost would be restored to life. Ifalna told me that this was their final gift to all people who have lost their loves. I always thought it was a story until I found this," I told them then showing them the Life materia.  
  
I showed it to them and it brightened as soon as he touched it. This is for him. It will work for no one except for the one who lost their love. "You love my sister. They appeared again because of your love for her. There is no mistaking this," I said this and he was shocked. Cloud looked at Tifa then looked at me.   
  
"It's true. I still love her. She is the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. Everything reminds me of her. The sun, the planet, and especially flowers. Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?" he said fighting back tears. Tifa looked at him but wasn't suprised. She seemed to know this all the time but was to afraid to say anything.   
  
"Words weren't needed. She loves you too because if she didn't the two materias wouldn't have appeared. Cloud it's never to late to tell her. Let's go bring her back," I said with hope.   
  
"You're right let's go get Aeris," Cloud said not fighting back the tears for they were of joy.  
  
So after some calls and some waiting, everyone was aboard the Highwind. I think that's what it was called. I met all of their friends and Elmyra, Aeris's foster mother. Barret seemed a bit loud as well as Cid, but they seemed nice once you get past that. There was this lion/wolf looking beast that talked. His name is Red I think anyway. Vincent was a quiet man of few words but then I understand since I have been alone for most of my life. Shera is a very nice woman who I think is married to or at least is dating Cid. She keeps the pilot in line. Now we are on our way to pick up Yuffie I think. From what I think she is not their favorite but they all like her even if they don't show it.  
  
We arrived in I think Wutai. Cloud had asked me to go with him to get Yuffie and asked everyone to wait. I wonder why he asked me and not someone else. We walked to Yuffie's house and stood outside waiting for someone to answer.   
  
"I wanted to ask you where the other materia was?" Cloud asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
  
I said, "I'm sorry but I don't know where the other is? It was just pure luck I even found the Life materia."   
  
"Did someone say materia?" A girl popped out from behind us asking the question.   
  
"Yuffie there you are. We have been waiting out here forever," Cloud scolded her. So this is Yuffie.   
"Yeah Yeah. So what was that about materia? Funny you should talk about that becase I found a sort of pink looking one about a month ago. It's weird because it doesn't light up or glow when I touch it," Yuffie explained.   
  
"May we see it?" I asked her wondering why Cloud wasn't very happy to see her?  
  
"Who are you?" Yuffie asked finally acknowledging my presecnce.   
  
"My name is Jed Falco Yuffie," I said answering her question.  
  
To make a long story short. Cloud finally convinced her to allow us to see the materia. I also found out why Cloud wasn't that happy to see her. I wouldn't be either. Anyway, as we walked, Cloud filled her in on the situation and everything about Aeris. Just as I suspected, it was the Love materia. Like before it lit up when Cloud touched it.   
  
"So it looks like our search is over before it has even begun," I said stating the obvious. All three of us ran back to the Highwind and told everyone the good news.   
  
"Next stop. The Forgotten City," everyone yelled excluding myself and Vincent.  
  
"So how does this work," Cloud asked me. How would I know? All I know is that when the two are brought together a miracle will happen.   
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there," I said hoping that everything will turn out for the best. When we reached the Forgotten City, it was dark and everyone decided that it was best to wait untill tomorrow. Cloud put up a protest but quickly gave it up. I would have said something but it wouldn't have done any good.   
  
"Jed wake up," I felt someone shake me. I couldn't sleep but I just laid there in the dark well until he came.   
  
"I'm up. What is it Cloud?" I asked in a whisper.   
  
"Come with me. We're going to go get Aeris now," he replied in an enthusiastic whisper. I made no objections and we qicklly made our way to the city. Cloud pulled out Life and Love. "Here goes nothing," he said with such hope it was impossible to beleive this would not work.   
  
Nothing happened at first but then a portal opened. Two people were standing there and then they spoke in unison. "We are the Guardians of Life and Love. Cloud your love for Aeris has brought the appearance of the Life materia while Aeris's love has brought the appearance of the Love materia. This great feat has proven to us that not even death itself can break the bond that you two share. This will stand to prove that Love is a power that no one can conquer. Farewell brave warrior." Then the portal closed with those last words.   
  
"Where is Aeris?" Cloud asked only caring about her. Then all of sudden Cloud bolted outside and I followed behind him. He stopped in front of the lake where Aeris was laid to rest for eternity. The water started to bubble and something or rather someone started to rise.   
  
"Then a miracle will happen and the one lost will be restored to life," I said outloud astonished about what was happening before my eyes. My sister was floating into the air and some green tendrills surrounded her giving her life. Then she was placed in Cloud's hands. Her eyes were open and they kissed.   
  
"Cloud you do love me," she replied with a gasp after they had broken the kiss.   
  
He then said with tears gleaming in his eyes, "Since we first met and for the rest of eternity."  
  
THE END  
  
By: Jedeye13  
  



End file.
